


Sansa Interrupted

by Andromeda964



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda964/pseuds/Andromeda964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She squeezed her eyes shut as her thighs started to shake from the pleasure. She was getting close to…something. She didn’t know, but she couldn’t stop. She propped herself up on one elbow and opened her eyes to gaze down at her fingers. </p><p>And then the door to her chambers flew open and Sandor strode into her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers. Here is a little piece of shameless SanSan smut that popped into my head. Sansa is getting it on with her fingers when Sandor rudely interrupts! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hot tears spilled down Sansa’s cheeks as she made her way down the corridor. She clutched the white cloak tightly to her frame with trembling fingers and breathed a sigh of relief when the door to her chambers came into view.

 

“Lady Sansa, please let me check you for wounds. Ser Meryn was terribly rough with you.”

 

Sansa glanced behind her at the meek handmaiden. The poor girl only wanted to help. She couldn’t have any idea that Sansa wanted nothing more than to be completely alone in her misery. That no amount of “tending” to her wounds would do anything to heal the shame of being stripped and beaten in front of Joffrey’s court.

 

“I’m fine,” she replied softly. “Please, just leave me in peace.”

 

The handmaiden nodded before turning and leading Sansa’s other maids away from her chambers.

 

Sansa made her way quickly into her room and shut the door behind her. She leaned back against the wood and let out a shuddering breath, which quickly turned into a sob of despair.

 

She didn’t understand. She would simply _never_ understand.

 

Why was he so cruel? What had she ever done to him to deserve such wrath and malice? Anybody with half a mind would know that she had no control whatsoever over what her brother Robb did. That she couldn’t possibly be responsible for what happened in a battle that she was miles away from.

 

That hadn’t mattered, though. It hadn’t mattered that Sansa had knelt on the hard floor, tears streaming down her face, and begged Joffrey for mercy. She begged him not to kill her, but her cries were lost on him. He had still had Ser Meryn beat her. And Ser Meryn, cruel man that he was, seemed to have no problem obeying his precious king’s orders. He even seemed to be enjoying himself and did not hesitate to strip her of her dress and her dignity.

 

The other members of the court could only stare on in horror as Sansa’s naked flesh came into view.

 

Except one man.

 

Sandor. Sandor had looked away. He had been the only man in the room who had not taken the opportunity to drink in the sight of a nearly topless Sansa; the only man in the room who had refused to humor the king and watch his act of punishment being dealt. And then, when Tyrion had arrived and prevented the beating from getting any worse, he had draped his cloak across her shoulders in order to cover her.

 

That one tiny act of kindness, even if it had been an order, meant more to Sansa than words could express. She had been shown so little compassion since her arrival in King’s Landing that him lending her his cloak, so that she could shield her nudity, was one of the nicest things that had happened there. Gods, that was sad.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sansa wiped her eyes and pushed herself off of her door. She had done quite enough crying today and wanted nothing more now than to get out of her ruined dress, climb into bed, and sleep. She strode over to her bed and spread the cloak across the covers. She reached up and worked on her hair until it fell in loose waves down to her waist. Gently, she slipped off what was left of her ruined dress until she was standing in nothing but her smallclothes. She hesitated for just a moment before slipping those off as well before climbing on top of the cloak completely naked. She dropped down onto the white material and pulled the sides of it over her until she was wrapped in it like a cocoon. She buried her face in the material and took a slow, deep breath.

 

The smell of sweat, blood and horse filled her nostrils, but there was something else there; the faint scent of soap and leather. A clean, masculine smell that was incredibly pleasant.

 

With a jolt, Sansa realized that it was the smell of Sandor all over the cloak. She pressed her face to the fabric and took another deep breath.

 

_He smells good._

 

The thought was sudden, but Sansa couldn’t deny it.

 

She was reaching an age where she started to notice things about men. How they smelled, looked, acted. Her head used to be filled with fairytales about brave knights and fair maidens, but her time under Joffrey had taught her that those stories were sadly false. Joffrey had a pretty face, but he was a monster. She was starting to understand that true men were kind and gentle and respectful. She knew now not to judge a book by its cover.

 

She took another deep breath.

 

Gods, he really does smell good. Sansa closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift to Sandor. No, he didn’t have Joffrey’s pretty face, but he was still handsome. His scars no longer scared her, for they were a testament to the trials he had endured as a child. She let her thoughts drift to other aspects of him. His body was impressive.  He was tall and broad and covered in hard, battle-bred muscle. The few times they had stood next to each other he had towered over her, his muscles straining his armor. She looked like a little doll next to him.

 

_What would he feel like pressed against me?_

 

She breathed him in again.

 

He was kind, in his own way. He had given her his cloak today. And there were other times where he had looked out for her, had tried to give her advice so that she could survive Joffrey. He wasn’t gentle by any means, but he wasn’t cruel.

 

Yet another breath.

 

Sansa had started to ache between her legs. The more she thought about him, the more she realized that, despite his scars and rough demeanor, she found him… desirable.

 

The ache between her legs turned into a dull throbbing and she squeezed her thighs together to try and assuage it. The pressure only served to make it worse and she sucked in a shaky breath. Rolling onto her back, she let the edges of the cloak fall off of her until the warm air of her room kissed her naked flesh. She spread her legs and tentatively reached down to press her fingers between her thighs.

 

She was soaking wet.

 

The contact of her fingers against her slippery, aching flesh felt so good it ripped a startled moan out of her chest. She started to rub in slow circles, instinctively sating the needs of her body. The pleasure crept higher and higher until she was undulating against Sandor’s cloak and whining low in her throat. She tossed her head to the side and took another deep breath of Sandor’s scent.

 

She squeezed her eyes shut as her thighs started to shake from the pleasure. She was getting close to…something. She didn’t know, but she couldn’t stop. She propped herself up on one elbow and opened her eyes to gaze down at her fingers.

 

And then the door to her chambers flew open and Sandor strode into her room.

 

She froze in utter panic.

 

“Little bird, I need my cloa…”

 

The words died on his lips, eyes opening wide, as he took in the sight of Sansa.

 

There she was, on his cloak with her legs wide open and fingers frozen in place against her dripping sex, staring at him in horror.

 

_What are you doing? Close your legs and cover yourself._

She couldn’t, though. She was absolutely paralyzed.

 

She stared at Sandor, breathing hard, and he stared back at her. Without a word, he reached behind him, shut the door to her chambers, and barred it.

 

He stared into her eyes for an immeasurable amount of time before he dropped his eyes to her hand between her legs. Her sex still throbbed achingly from the loss of stimulus, but she couldn’t make her fingers move. She couldn’t do anything. He met her eyes again.

 

Neither of them said a word.

 

Slowly, and still silently, he crossed the room and sat down quietly on the bed next to her. She thought she might faint at any moment. Never looking away from her, he brought his fingers up to rest over hers and pressed against them.

 

She whimpered.

 

The pressure of his fingers on hers forced her out of her paralyzed state. She gasped quietly and bucked her hips up. He moved his fingers over hers and encouraged her to continue stroking her eager sex with the same rhythm she had going before he interrupted her.

 

As the pleasure started to creep up again her thighs resumed their trembling and her hard breathing was saturated with little moans and whimpers. She couldn’t believe this was happening. As she continued to stroke against the top of her woman’s place some part of her sex began to ache with emptiness. She wanted more, something.

 

Sandor seemed to understand without words.

 

He moved his fingers lower and circled her opening slowly. She threw her head back, finally breaking their eye contact, and moaned wantonly. Sandor tenderly pushed half of one of his large fingers into her and Sansa’s eyes filled with tears. She was overwhelmed. She let the arm that had been propping her up slide out from under her and she dropped her body back to press against his cloak.

 

He started moving his fingers in hard circles inside her, caressing her on all sides. The pleasure spiked the highest yet and she started pushing her hips down against his finger. She wanted more, wanted him deeper.

 

“More,” she sobbed.

 

“I can’t little bird. Your maidenhead.”

 

At the sound of his voice Sansa brought her eyes back to his and whimpered again. She bit down on her bottom lip and noted how his eyes darkened at the action. He slipped his finger just a tiny bit higher inside her and she keened. This was a dangerous game they were playing, but she didn’t care. She was so hot and wet for him the king himself could have broken down the door and she wouldn’t have cared.

 

“Please,” she begged.

 

That one word seemed to break him. Sliding his other arm against the back of her thighs, he pushed her legs up until they were pressed against her chest. The sudden action knocked her hand out of the way and she groaned at the loss of contact. She was bent in half and completely, utterly exposed to him.

 

Without another word, he dropped his head and sucked her into his mouth.

 

Pleasure so intense ripped through her body it stole her breath away. She couldn’t even moan, just lay there gasping for breath and pushing her hips up against his hot mouth. His circled his tongue against the nub at the top of her sex and continued to circle his finger inside her.

 

It was too much.

 

Sansa moaned low in her throat and came on his mouth and fingers. He let out a quiet groan as she started pulsing against him, her wetness spreading down his hand as her muscles contracted violently. He let her ride it out until she started jerking with each swipe of his tongue. When it was over, he kissed her swollen flesh softly before slowly lowering her legs back to the bed. She was flushed rose pink from head to toe and her eyes glistened.

 

Her eyes widened when he pressed his face between her breasts and rested quietly against her. His warm breath tickled her lightly and before she could stop herself she brought a hand up and slowly ran it through his hair. He stayed pressed against her until her breathing slowed and then stood quietly. He reached down and wrapped her back up in the cloak.

 

“This never happened little bird. Do you understand me?”

 

She nodded slowly and he seemed satisfied. He reached down and stroked a hand through her hair. The motion was so relaxing that her eyes drifted closed and she sighed in contentment.

 

“I’ll come back for the cloak in the morning, before Joffrey wakes.”

 

With that, he strode out of the room and shut the door behind him.

 

 

 

 


	2. Sandor Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor goes back to get his cloak and gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I was originally going to leave this as just a one-shot, but I got so many kudos and nice reviews that I figured I would add another steamy chapter. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my works. It warms my soul. So, this is for you. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sansa didn’t sleep at all that night.

 

She lay in her bed, tossing and turning, unable to stop thinking about what had transpired in her room only hours before.

 

_Gods, did that really happen? Did Sandor and I actually do that?_

They had, and she had loved every minute of it. She could say she didn’t, that she was completely scandalized by the whole thing, but she would be lying. Her body still tingled from its first taste of sexual release.

 

It had felt so, so good.

 

Gods, she couldn’t stop thinking about it!

 

At first, when he had barged into her room, she had frozen in shame, horrified at being caught. His eyes had met hers and she saw the surprise there. She fully expected him to leave and, hopefully, pretend he had never seen anything, but he had closed the door, barred it, and come to her.

 

That first press of his fingers against hers had been electrifying. Unable to help herself, she had bucked against his hand and, with his encouragement, continued the frantic stroking of her sex. She thought that would be enough, but she had been so wrong.

 

Sansa was not stupid. She knew what went on between a man and woman in the marriage bed. She had eavesdropped on enough conversations to understand that a man entering a woman was what created a child. She figured that the penetration must not be completely terrible since so many women made ends meet in these hard times by selling their bodies. Understood, even, that some women liked it and that, if she were lucky to find a gentle husband that she might one day like it too.

 

She hadn’t expected the unbearable need to be filled that had come over her when he had pushed his finger inside her.

 

She had been so wanton, begging him for more the way she had. Her cheeks burned at the thought. He had explained to her that he couldn’t risk breaking her maidenhead, but she had been so overwhelmed she just sobbed for “more, please”.

 

Oh, he had given her more.

 

He had pressed his hot, wet, unbearably good mouth against her and she was lost.

 

Her body began to ache again just at the memory.

 

Sansa wrapped his cloak tighter around her and focused on the ache between her legs. What would it be like to have him again? Would his mouth on her feel just as good as the last time? Would my mouth feel good on him?

 

She sat bolt upright in bed.

 

_Can women do that?_

He had pleasured her so thoroughly with his mouth that who was to say the same wouldn’t work on him? She knew he had left the room unsatisfied because she noticed the evidence of his arousal when he stood beside the bed. She had just been so content and exhausted at that moment and he so intent to leave that he was gone before she could say anything.

 

_Would you have even done anything? You haven’t exactly pleasured a man before._

She lay awake and pondered that thought until morning.

 

 

                                                         

                                                          ---------------------------------

 

 

Sandor didn’t sleep at all that night.

 

He lay in bed, staring at his ceiling, contemplating the previous evening.

 

_Seven fucking hells what did I do?_

 

He hadn’t meant for it to happen. He really hadn’t. When he had gone to Sansa’s chambers his only intention was to enter her room, get his cloak back, and leave.

 

The sight that had met him knocked the air out of his chest and sent all the blood in his body rushing toward his cock.

 

His beautiful, sweet, innocent little bird lay naked across his cloak, legs spread wide with her hand on her sex, staring at him in horror.

 

Masturbating. His little bird had been masturbating… on his cloak.

 

_Seven hells._

 

All he’d been able to do was stare back at her, eyes wide. _Leave,_ he had screamed internally, _turn around and leave now._

 

But he hadn’t left. He had barred the door, walked across the room, and proceeded to help Sansa continue pleasuring herself.

 

He figured at the first touch of his fingers she would recoil in disgust and tell him to leave, but she had blossomed under his touch. Her hips had jerked, seeking more contact, and she had whimpered.

 

His cock throbbed in response.

 

He wanted her so bad.

 

When he pushed a finger into her sweet little cunt she had thrown her head back. He took the opportunity to study her. Her skin was peaches and cream, perfectly smooth and unblemished. She was thin, but her tiny waist sloped into the gentle curve of her hips. Her breasts were small and round with little pink nipples. The dusting of curls on her sex was just a shade lighter than the vibrant red hair on her head. And her legs, gods, they were so long and slim.

 

She was so damn beautiful. Far, far too lovely for her own good.

 

As he continued stroking her perfect wetness she had started begging for more. He had told her no, that her maidenhead must stay intact, but couldn’t resist sliding his finger just a little higher inside her.

 

 _Please_ , she had begged him and he’d lost it. He threw her legs up and sucked her into his greedy mouth. She was sweet, like honey, the way he figured only untouched virgins could be. His mouth had been too much and she had come. He would remember, until his dying day, the feel of her climaxing under him.

 

Sighing, Sandor rolled out of bed and stood, forcing his erection down in the process. It was far too early for him to be up, but maybe he could just sneak into Sansa’s room and get his cloak. That way they could avoid an awkward encounter for the time being. He crossed to his wash basin and scrubbed his face before rinsing his mouth with some mint water. Dressing in a simple tunic and breeches, he left for Sansa’s room. He would grab his cloak, come back to his quarters for his armor, and make his way to Joffrey’s chambers.

 

He would try not to think about Sansa in the process.

 

 

                                                                  ---------------------------------

 

Sansa gave up on sleep completely and unwrapped herself from Sandor’s cloak. It was far too early to worry about handmaidens troubling her so she didn’t bother covering her nakedness. She sat at her wardrobe and brushed her hair and then splashed her face with cold water from the wash basin and rinsed her mouth out. After stretching a little bit, she wrapped herself back in Sandor’s cloak and lay back down on her bed. She figured she would relax for a little while and then get dressed before her handmaidens came in.

 

Smiling, she inhaled Sandor’s scent from his cloak and focused back on the aching between her legs. Even after last night, she still wanted him; wanted him badly. He had made her feel so incredible. More than wanting her own satisfaction, she wanted to please him. She was nervous at the thought, but if ever presented with the opportunity she just knew that Sandor would be gentle and guide her. He wouldn’t be harsh and condescending like Joffrey even if she hadn’t a clue what she was doing. He would help her, like always.

 

She was sinking deeper into thoughts of Sandor when her door slowly opened. She watched in amusement as Sandor attempted to sneak into her room unobserved. He froze when he noticed her watching him and she almost laughed.

 

_Who’s the shocked one now?_

 

“Looking for something?”

 

“I need my cloak little bird. Best give it to me so I can be on my way. I don’t have time for your chirping.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes internally at his terse answer. He was always hiding behind that gruff exterior. And besides, Joffrey wouldn’t wake for a while. It wasn’t even light outside yet.

 

_He obviously just wants out of here or he wouldn’t have come looking for his cloak when he thought you would be sleeping. Maybe he feels awkward about last night._

Sansa stared at him with an even look before rising from the bed, the cloak still clutched around her. Without a moment’s hesitation, she dropped it to the floor, revealing her naked body.

 

Sandor audibly swallowed and stared at the wall behind her, refusing to look as she sauntered towards him.

 

“Little bird,” he choked out. “What happened last night wasn’t wise. If Joffrey ever found out we’d both be dead. Just give me my cloak, girl, so I can be on my way.”

 

By the time he finished speaking Sansa was standing right in front of him. She could hear how his breathing had picked up and watched a muscle twitch in his jaw as he grit his teeth and fought the urge to look at her. She let her eyes wander across him. He was massive. Standing in front of him she was eye-level with his chest. His shoulders were broad and his arms were long and muscled from swinging his heavy sword. His stomach was hard and flat and his legs were covered in thick muscles from years of horseback riding.

 

He was glorious.

 

She took a deep breath in and smelled that wonderful aroma of soap and leather that had saturated his cloak. Her mouth watered at just the sight and smell of him.

 

She was overcome with the intense need to touch him. Slowly, she ran her hands up his chest until they circled his neck. She pulled him down and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. He groaned quietly, too aroused to fight her anymore, and took control of the kiss. He swept his tongue into her mouth and all thoughts of right and wrong, of her duty to Joffrey as his betrothed, went out the window. Sandor was here, wanting her, and she wanted him in any way she could have him.

 

She broke the kiss and moved to the soft skin of his throat, placing shy little kisses along the length of it. She followed the line of his neck down until she reached the lightly haired skin of his chest. Emboldened by his obvious arousal for her, she grabbed the bottom of his tunic and pushed it up. Entranced by her, Sandor grabbed the material and hauled it over his head. Enthralled with the new expanse of skin to explore, Sansa continued her timid little kisses down his sternum. She stroked her hands down his ribs and looked up at him.

 

He was staring at her so intently she felt her skin flush pleasantly just from his look. They stared at each other, she into molten grey, and him into Tully blue, for a few heated seconds before Sansa made a bold decision. Hoping, praying he wouldn’t laugh at her or scorn her, she sunk to her knees in front of him. Never breaking eye contact, she began undoing the laces of his breeches as he continued to get lost in her eyes.

 

He made no move to stop her and she took it as an open invitation to gently pull his breeches down, freeing his swollen cock from the confines of the material.

 

“Little bird,” Sandor breathed out on a shuddering breath as his head tipped back.

 

Sansa didn’t answer. She was too busy taking in the sight of him. She had never seen a man naked before and she was fascinated by the sight. He was large and hard, his erection pointing straight at her mouth. A drop of fluid rested on the tip of him and instinctively she moved forward and licked it off, wanting to taste him as he had tasted her. He sucked in a sharp breath, the muscles of his abdomen and thighs flexing. His hands threaded into her hair and his fingers tugged restlessly at the strands.

 

Sansa looked up at him and he was gazing down at her again. She swallowed before speaking quietly.

 

“I’ve never, I mean I’m not sure…” She flushed prettily, wanting to do this for him, but too shy to out-right ask what to do.

 

His expression softened as he looked at her. She gave him a tiny smile.

 

“Take just the tip into your mouth.”

 

She quickly did as he said, ecstatic to have instructions to follow. She had known he wouldn’t laugh at her.

 

Once the tip of his cock was in her mouth she waited.

 

“Swirl your tongue around it, and then slide as much of it as you can into your mouth. Use your tongue to keep your teeth out of the way. Ah, fuck, yes. Gods, just like that little bird.”

 

He continued groaning quietly as she started dragging her lips up and down his cock, his hands in her hair guiding her. His smell was muskier down here and she liked it; liked the feel of him in her mouth, his heaviness resting on her tongue. She knew she was being wanton, but she didn’t care. Making him feel good was making her feel good. She wanted to do this for him. It would be their little secret.

 

“Wrap your hand around what doesn’t fit in, ah, your mouth.”  

 

She brought her hand around his base, marveling at how soft the skin was, despite how hard he was. The silky heat of him made her wet and achy between her legs. He moved one of his hands from her hair and covered her fingers, showing her how to work him. She was a quick study due to her eagerness to please him and went about stroking him like he wanted.

 

She felt him leaking onto her tongue, a slightly salty fluid that she sucked down. She was intoxicated by the taste of him, sucking harder and working her hand enthusiastically to draw out more of that fluid. She was so aroused it was almost painful and she whimpered against his cock. He groaned out loudly and pulled her off of him. He grabbed her arms and hauled her up off of the floor, crushing her to his chest and pushing his mouth against hers. His tongue invaded her mouth and he thrust it in and out, drawing out her tongue and sucking on it. He broke the kiss and started walking her back toward the bed.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked sweetly.

 

“Seven fucking hells. No, little bird.”

 

That was all he said before falling on his back on the bed and dragging her on top of him. He gave her a wicked grin before, in an excellent display of his strength, he picked her up bodily and flipped her around until her head hovered above his cock and her legs straddled his shoulders, her sopping wet cunt right in front of his mouth.

 

She gasped, shy at being on such display for him, before moaning as he licked a wet stripe up the length of her aching flesh. She gripped her sheets hard as she fought down the burning urge to peak. He pulled back just long enough to say, “Don’t stop little bird,” before pressing his mouth back against her and fucking her with his tongue.

 

She convulsed against him and plunged his cock back into her mouth, determined to please him before he finished her. It became a frantic type of race, Sandor sucking and licking and thrusting his tongue like she was the last woman he would ever have and Sansa, bobbing her head, taking him a little deeper each time and working him with her hand like he had showed her.

 

They started jerking against each other. Sandor held Sansa’s hips as she tried to press herself harder against his mouth and meanwhile he was desperately fighting the urge to thrust up into her wet heat, his thighs twitching from the effort.

He started sucking on her clit just as she took him the deepest yet into her mouth and they were both gone. He reached a hand down desperately to try to draw her off of him, but she refused to budge. Before he could stop himself he was coming, hard, into her waiting mouth.  

 

At the first pulse of him across her tongue Sansa jerked slightly, but started swallowing him down the best she could. She didn’t let up even as he sucked particularly hard on her clit and she followed him into orgasm. She moaned against his cock, continuing to work him through his peak, as she started bucking her hips back against his mouth, throbbing against his tongue.

 

When she felt him stop pulsing she drew her mouth off of him and, done herself, slid off his body into a useless heap on the bed. Gathering the last of her strength she crawled up the bed and collapsed on top of him, limbs shaking. He was breathing rapidly, his heart hammering against his sternum, his limbs splayed out all over her bed.

 

She kissed his chest softly and snuggled against him.

 

“Have you done that before?”

 

She shot up and gave him such a look of shock and indignation that he started laughing. How dare he think she had done that before! She wasn’t some common whore! She pouted at the sound of his laughter and smacked him on the chest. Laughing even harder at her, he grabbed her dainty hand and pulled her down on top of him.

 

 

“I’m a lady, not, not…” She couldn’t think what to say. Yes, she was a lady, but she had gotten on her knees and sucked his cock. Blushing at her boldness, she started to regret her decision. What must he think of her?

 

He sat up so that she was straddling his lap and forced her to look at him. He took in her flushed cheeks and uneasy expression and kissed her forehead softly. He ran a hand gently through her long hair.

 

“Sansa, my beautiful little bird, I was only teasing you. That was a compliment. It meant I liked it, a lot.”

 

She hugged him tightly and pressed her face against his neck.

 

“I did okay? It wasn’t bad?”

 

“No, Sansa. It was perfect. You’re perfect. And I would stay naked in your bed all day, but I have to go little bird. I go on duty soon.”

 

He stood with her still wrapped around him and kissed her softly. After he set her down, she helped him redress and handed him his cloak before hugging him tightly one last time. He waited by the door as she tugged on a nightgown and crawled into bed.

 

Just as he turned to leave she called out his name.

 

“Sandor!”

 

“Yes, little bird?”

 

“This never happened.”

 

They smiled at each other for a moment, and then he was gone.

 

Sansa pulled her covers over her and finally fell asleep.

 

 

                                                                      ---------------------------------

 

Sandor hurried into his room and shut the door behind him. He fell back against the wood and stared at the cloak in his hands. Slowly, he brought it up to his face and inhaled deeply.

 

He could smell his little bird all over the material.

 

Smiling to himself, he set about getting ready for the rest of his day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Drop a comment and let me know what you think! I'll really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
